


Set Fire to the Sky

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [32]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Background Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Gen, canon typical insanity, eggsy saves the day again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: All Eggsy had to do was gather enough information to stop some degree of government corruption. What he didn't understand was why whenever he had an important breakthrough, something blew up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own shit all of anything you recognize.

One of the four people behind him began to cough as the smoke started to thicken. Eggsy took stock of his options. It didn’t amount to much, and Eggsy ran a hand down his face. He had started to sweat through his suit, and when - if - they got out of here he would be in desperate need of a shower. Maybe a bath, if Harry was willing to pamper him.

“Alright, nobody touch anything, especially anything made of metal.” His four compatriots glanced between them; three women, one married, the others about his age, and a man, who clearly looked as though he would like to do something, if he had known what. “And maybe, while we’re at it, why don’t you all just stand in the middle of the room, yeah? Keep out of trouble?”

“Well what are you going to do about this? Since clearly you aren’t a duke’s son.” Eggsy made eye contact with the man and smirked before turning to see what he could do about the door.

“I’m going to get your ungrateful asses out of here.”

His evening had gone horribly wrong. Originally, he was undercover trying to gain information on government corruption; several officials and members of the social elite who had been suspected of money laundering were attending the gala Merlin had managed to procure him an invitation to. He had been rubbing elbows with a couple of older gents - one of whom reminded him mildly of Harry - when a bomb exploded somewhere in the building. Instead of being able to go investigate, in the crush of people he had ended up trapped in a spare bedroom that was sans many of the items to make it an actual bedroom, which for some odd reason had locked behind them from the outside (honestly, what sort of paranoid bastard had doors like that?). And the building was on fire.

He tested the doorknob with the palm of his hand. It was cold, which meant that wherever the smoke was coming from the fire wasn’t anywhere near them yet.

“Any of you lovely people have a paperclip?” They all shook their head, though to be fair his fellow man had checked his pockets. “Ladies, bobby-pin?” One of the younger women, a brunette, pulled two out of her hair and handed them to him, and he managed to pull one of the needles out of his lapel.

“Are you going to pick the lock?” Eggsy sighed heavily as he hunkered down on his knees next to the door.

“Well, you were right about one thing, mate.” He started to jimmy the lock. “I was definitely not born in line for a dukedom.” After a few seconds the lock clicked and Eggsy pulled the door open, removing one of his guns from its holster and peering out of the entryway. “Alright, go, all of you, now.”

“Are we in trouble?” He tugged one of the ladies of the door after him before handing her off.

“No, but we could be if we don’t get out of this building.” He still didn’t know if there were hostiles in the area, or why they were even there to begin with. Merlin had gone dead over his glasses feed some time ago, which wasn’t good. For all he knew, half the estate was on fire, local authorities hadn’t been notified, and he was without backup from headquarters. He hustled them down the corridor and tried to find a way out, triggering the sprinkler systems on the way.

Every so often Eggsy would stop to kick open a door and clear it, just in case there were other people he needed to get out as well. He only found two, and they were added to his small group of responsibility.

“Are you a cop?” The brunette from earlier had taken to trying to hold a conversation, though he’d admit that he wasn’t keeping up his end.

“I’m just a tailor.” She huffed.

“Yeah, and I’m the princess of Sweden.” Even despite the circumstances, and the smoke beginning to thicken around them even though they were on the last legs before the door, Eggsy barked out a laugh.

“Sorry, love, but I’ve met her. Lovely woman, Tilde.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Pretty, yes. A princess, you are not.”

They were only yards from the door when something behind them, likely a pipe of some sort, exploded. Sprinting the last leg and kicking open the door, Eggsy waved them all outside. People were scattered about the lawn a good distance away, and a collection of emergency response vehicles waving red and blue lights across the grass in the dark. He shuffled his rag-tag group of people towards an ambulance and then sat down heavily on the grass, off away from everyone else. He watched the mansion burn, smoke curling upwards against the moon. After a few moments, the brunette from earlier approached him with an paramedic.

“This man saved my life,” she said as he was pulled to his feet despite his effort to wave hem both away. “He says he’s just a tailor. If he is, he’s one with an interesting set of abilities.” She was making eyes at him again, and Eggsy did his best to look anywhere but at her.

“Interesting abilities is one turn of phrase for his talents.” The three of them turned to the voice that had appeared out of nowhere by his shoulder. The paramedic finished bandaging his hand and left them to attend to some of the others.

“Harry, I, I didn’t know if…” he turned to look at the building they had vacated. “Are there still people in there?” Harry shook his head and put his hand firmly on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“No; everyone is safe. Don’t worry.” Eggsy rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as they watched the building burn, both ignoring the third member of their party. “We’ve got what we needed. You’ve done your job, and I am so proud.” Eggsy could barely hear the whisper against his hair as Harry tugged him closer. “Let’s go home.” Home, yeah.

Home sounded good. The two of them left the scene discretely, and Eggsy slipped inside the passenger seat of Harry’s Rolls-Royce, slipping away from the kerb and off towards London. Towards home.


End file.
